Happy Valentines Day
by 14AmyChan
Summary: Kyo wakes up oblivious to the date.  When he realizes the danger he's in, will he kill himself trying to escape?  TohruXKyo and pitying Kyo


_**14AmyChan-Hello, My name is Indigo Montoya, you killed my father, prepare to eat cupcakes. I am owner of nothing.**_

I woke up early. I always do. But I felt that this would be a little different. I looked over at my new calendar to see what the day was. February 14. Valentine's day.

I rushed around my room, gathering supplies. I needed to get out of here. N-O-W. Otherwise…

"KYO, DARLING!" I could hear death coming. I tried to be as quiet as I could. I ran around gathering some provisions for the next few days.

"Kyo, the door's locked!" She whined. I officially had about five seconds to get out of there. Four more than I needed. I ducked out of the window and rushed off to the woods. Without my shoes, I was at an advantage and a disadvantage. I could run faster, but I could still bleed. That would make it easy for her to find me.

_Bash!_ I heard my bedroom door crash about a mile behind me. I could hear Shigure yelling at her. "But Shii-chan-!" she tried to protest, saying something about love. I ran all the faster.

In a few more seconds, I made it. The first check point. I climbed up the old, rickety ladder to reach that house hidden well in the trees. I was going to stay there three seconds. Max.

Three…I ate an apple, they were good for you and I need the extra energy. Two…I put on my back-up running shoes that I kept here in case of emergency. One…I looked out the window, a little tentive, to see that she had started her trek.

I'm outta here! She could run really fast when she wanted to. And right now, she **really** wanted to. If I wanted a surefire way to die, I would have stayed. But even though I don't like my life, some people seem to be okay with me being around.

But now's not the time for that-MOVE IT! I had to move fast. I had to get to the one place that I knew she would never follow me. That demonic girl can climb trees, swim oceans, and run really fast! But one of the places she would never go-!

I rushed into the nearest mall, hoping to lose her in all the flashy displays. "LOVE!" Guess not. I ran into the men's room. I heard her smack into the door and I listened. She was prowling outside the door. I only woke up a minute ago and already I was running for my life.

As soon as I caught up on my breath, I looked around for-ah! There it is! The fire escape. I might set off the alarm, but I'm fighting for my life here! I'd rather get out of here quietly, like the vents? No, she would have already thought of that. The fire escape it is, then.

I scurried down the escape quickly and bolted to the cover of trees. I wasn't far enough away. It would take her about five minutes to realize I wasn't in there anymore, and five minutes was a good head start.

…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/

I ran all day, and she followed me all day. But I'd rather run until I actually died than die at her hands. The entire time, she kept shouting stuff like "LOVE" and "KYO, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!"

It was wearing me out. She never knew when to quit, did she? I mean, yeah we played when we were like, three or four. She was my first friend, but I would never like her like that. And whenever I tried to tell her that, she would threaten me! With a knife or anything!

You do not want to underestimate her. She's mega-scary! When I reached the edge of the forest, I just turned and went deeper in. I needed to lose her, fast! I was getting tired and I knew that I couldn't take anymore of this. But there's no way that I'm gonna let myself get taken either.

I got it! Over the day I got about a ten minute lead over her. So I used it.

…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/

"KYO!" I yelled. I ran into a little clearing. His footsteps were gone and there was a message in the dirt. '**Happy V-day, now go find someone to spend it with. –Kyo**' That was sweet! It meant he went home!

I ran to Shii-chan's house, eager to find my Kyo. He was going to love this!

…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/

I watched as she ran in the direction of Shigure's house. It worked. She thought I was going back. _Now_ I reached into my little sack and pulled out some water. _I just need to stay out of there for about a day._

I grabbed a banana and took a bite out of it. Judging by the sun, I could guess that it's about seven p.m. So about five more hours until she officially cools off. She left a few seconds ago, so I should probably wait to make camp.

I laid back on the tree and thought. _I wonder what the rest of them are doing over at Shigure's house? Damn rat's probably laughing his ass off… Shigure's probably lecturing her right now… And Tohru's probably hanging out with her friends._ I smiled a little bit. Even here, far away, Tohru can still make me smile. She didn't even have to do anything anymore, it just all her. Her smile, her panicky nature, her selflessness, her cheerfulness, even her idiotic expression. Everything about her makes me feel so dumb. It wasn't always like that, but when did it start? I don't even know.

I looked down to make sure she was gone. She was probably back at the house by now, cooking something with Tohru. They were good friends, which really sucked, but oh well. At least Tohru's happy.

I went around in a fifteen foot radius to make sure no one was here. There wasn't. So I gathered a bunch of little sticks and made a tiny fire over the message I made earlier. At all the little check points during the day, I got a sleeping bag, a flashlight, and some more food.

I set my sleeping bag up close to the root of the tree and hid my flashlight underneath it. I made some curry for myself, ate it, cleaned up, then got into the sleeping bag.

It was around eight-thirty now, so the stars were peeking out. _I wonder if Tohru's looking at them, too_. I wondered vaguely. _I hope so_.

I fell asleep within minutes.

…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/

"Kyo-kun?" I heard her voice first. It was friendly this time. I was still in my sleeping bag, but I don't think that Tohru would be out here in the middle of no where. "Kyo-kun, are you all right?"

I could tell that she was worried. So I tried to wake up, usually not too hard for me. I opened my eyes, but I didn't see trees around me. It was all white.

_How the hell did I end up in a hospital?_ I thought as I looked over and noticed that Tohru was crying a little bit. I shot up out of bed, but something in my left arm stopped me from wiping away her tears. So I used my right hand instead. "What's wrong? I wake up and you're crying" I could feel the tears on my hand, so I don't think this is a dream.

"K-Kyo-kun?" Tohru hiccupped. She cried a little more, so I just wiped off the tears.

"Hey," I said. I was trying to be gentle, because obviously something is upsetting her. "I don't know what's got you so upset, but I'm pretty sure that nothin's gonna make you cry like that again."

"Huh?" Tohru was really cute when she had no idea what was going on. It was one of her many perks.

"Yeah, 'cuz I won't let them" I said. I knew its cliché, but I just honestly wanted her to never have to cry that hard again. Tohru smiled a little bit. I could swear that thing's contagious, because I started smiling, too.

"After two days and you wake up like this…" Tohru said, chuckling to herself.

Wait a minute… "Two days?" I asked. "Whaddya mean?"

"Well," Tohru said as the tears came to a stop. "You weren't at the house, and everyone started to get worried after a day passed. So Kagura-chan" I twitched. That was the bringer of destruction and death and threats. "She said that she would take me to help look for you. So we went to the place where she said she gave up and went home-"

I laughed a little bit. She would never-**NEVER**-give up on something she really wanted. Tohru continued on "Well, we found you in a sleeping bag, but you were shivering. You had a fever, too, and-and-" Tohru started to cry again.

_Oh, I get it_. It's so simple. I was really hurt and she got really worried. I wiped away her tears again. I was so used to seeing them that it was almost second-nature to brush them off. "Hey" I said. "It's all right. Everything's fine and no one got hurt, okay?"

Tohru looked up at me with those tear-sparkling eyes. Now that's just not fair. She was always cute, but this just put it over the edge. I couldn't hug her, so I did the next best thing.

I ruffled her hair and smiled, hoping it was contagious. What did you expect? Did you want me to kiss her?

Well, it was, because she smiled back. "Yes, no one got hurt. Shigure-san and Yuki-san are back at the house and Kagura-chan is with Shishou-san at the dojo. Hatori-san said that you shouldn't run nonstop for a day or so without the proper training again" Tohru was getting back to her cheery self, but she still seemed upset.

It was then that I noticed that she was in her school uniform. It made me wonder… "Tohru, what time is it?" I asked, suddenly so she couldn't lie.

"Uh- about five, why?" she looked at her outfit. Then she realized that she revealed that she had been here for the better part of three hours.

"Huh," I said. "Well, I can't wait to go home. I'm hungry." I looked over and grinned at Tohru.

Maybe one day I'll tell her how I feel. Right after I get Kagura to stop chasing me to near-death on Valentines Day.


End file.
